On a Wednesday in a Cafe
by aypapii
Summary: Each day of the week, Kramer finds himself falling more in love.
1. Monday

It's Monday morning and Kramer is tired. Really tired. But then again, it's Monday morning, who isn't tired?

If it was two months ago, he could still have been sleeping but nope. Now, he has a job. Starbucks isn't any one's first choice (I mean, unless it is, four for you.) But it was either that or the hating glare of his father. After he had been kicked out of his last job for excessive drinking, all he had gotten was either disappointed or annoyed glares and rude comments from the elder Delaney. So he spent a while looking for a job and it was a miracle – had Kramer had a sense of humour, he probably would have claimed that this was proof that God did exist – that he got the job. Many the high school/college students weren't qualified enough. He didn't know – even felt a little bad for taking a job from students, who very obviously needed it with their student loans and stuff.

It was, as expected, like being in Starbucks but working behind the counter. It took him a few mistakes to figure out what he was doing and the difference between a latte and cappuccino. By the time he'd finished his first week, he was up to his ears in hipster slang and the smell of caffeine. He couldn't complain though, he enjoyed being out of the house for copious amounts of hours and not having to deal with his father's disappointed looks, his sister's sympathetic looks and his brother in law's looks of disapproval.

They all knew he still drank. He knew they knew that he still drank. A blind man would be able to tell. He wasn't very subtle. Kramer refused help though, he would sort it out on his own.

Those thoughts had occurred to him three weeks ago. He hadn't lessened the quantity in which he drank. But that was a story for another day, right now, we're focussed on the Monday in which his life changed – not dramatically but really dramatically.

It was no secret that high school students came to Starbucks. It was no secret that any one came to Starbucks. And after serving a college aged girl with a latte Kramer was sure was a cappuccino, he watched as boy, who couldn't have been older than fifteen – unless he looked extremely young for his age – approached him. Music blasted from the earphones he wore – one embedded in his ear, the other swinging around an area Kramer knew he shouldn't be looking at. He hurriedly fuddled with his phone, possibly sending off a quick text before looking up at Kramer with half a grin.

"What can I get for you?" he asked, as though he were reading off of a script.

"A coffee. No latte. No Cappuccino. Venti. To go." It sounded as if he had no idea what he was doing.

Before he could process the order, Kramer said "Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?"

The boy scoffed, it was amazing he could hear over the music and people talking (that sounded like yelling.) "Aren't you a little old to be working in Starbucks?" he leaned in. "Kram."

"Kram_er_" Kramer corrected him. "And... touché."

The boy leaned back, grinning as if he'd won when he so very clearly hadn't. Or at least Kramer took it as a draw. He processed the order – actually getting it correct on the first try – and handed the oversized liquid filled cup over to the teenager.

"Wait." he said, before giving him back the change he owed the boy. "Don't I get your name?"

The boy chuckled, innocently. "Are you flirting with me?" Or maybe not so innocently.

Kramer felt his cheeks go the lightest shade of red. "I- I- I-" he stammered.

The boy laughed and it made Kramer relax. "Jake. Jake Sanders."

Kramer nodded, wondering were he head heard that second name before then it came to him. "You're the son of the President's doctor, right?"

Jake nodded, clearly a little peeved that Kramer had brought it up. "Yeah." he drew oh the 'eah' part. "Just keep the change Kram."

"Wait! I didn't mean-"

Jake turned so that he was now walking backwards, with a half smirk on his face. "Maybe you can save it up and take me on a date."

He winked and disappeared into the crowd of students. Kramer felt as if something had clicked into place.


	2. Tuesday part one

It's Tuesday now and Kramer is supposed to have the day off. But they had to let some people go, so he's forced to be in and it's 7 in the morning and he wants nothing more than to be curled up in bed sleeping or passed out in an alley drunk. Both sound pleasing.

He hasn't been this tired since he went on a full weekend bender (re: the one that got him fired from his previous job) but the place is moderately empty so he's okay. There's only him and one other person in, - it's this short staffed in the morning because it's only business men and women coming in – so he leans against the counter, half asleep. He knows Darius (the other guy on with him) won't mind because right now, he's in the back blowing his boyfriend.

It's crude and only he can hear the moaning and he's kind of jealous? It doesn't make sense because he's only ever been attracted to women and he's only ever dated one women (which is a whole other story that we shall not delve into. Not right now, anyway.) He drums his fingers against the counter and waits. Waits for something.

That something comes and he wishes he was dead.

The kid from yesterday, Jake, saunters up. He looks tired – but fuck, what teenager doesn't looked tired? - and he leans against the counter. Dangerously close to Kramer.

"Hey Kram." He greets. Kramer's just amazed he remembered who he was. "Am I still too young for coffee?"

"Your too young for a lot of things." Kramer says and it sound more dirty than intended.

Jake quirks a brow and smirks. He totally saw how dirty the statement was. "Interesting."

Kramer pulls a face and turns his back to Jake. He fixes up the boys order, slower than he usually does, so he doesn't need to face him for a while, and then turns back and hands him it.

"You remembered my order?" Jake asks, trying to be cocky but genuine pleasure shows.

"Well yeah, you offered me to take you on a date." Kramer shrugs, now trying to act cool.

"I did." Jake nods. "Are you gonna?"

They both knows its a joke. Kramer doesn't want it to be.

"No. You're like ten." he says and leans back.

"Sixteen actually." Jake counters.

"Still, that's young. Ever heard of stranger danger?"

"You're not a stranger." Jake leans on the counter, moving his venti cup. "You're Kramer from Starbucks."

"Yes and you're Jake who is supposed to be going to school."

In actual fact, Kramer doesn't know if Jake is supposed to be in school or if there is some sort of holiday or if he gets free passes because his mum is a doctor who's gonna be operating on the guy who runs the country. (Rather shitty, in his opinion.)

"School sucks." Jake shrugs. "I think I'll just stay here for a while."

"I can't condone school ditching." Kramer shakes his head.

Jake scoffs and picks up his coffee.

"Stay in school." Kramer says, jokingly. "Don't do drugs."

Jake scoffs again, because he knows his own business that involves drugs. "Fine. I'll go." he says, getting off the counter. "I'll be back later."

"Just go, _Arnold_."

Kramer isn't sure if Jake gets the references but the chuckles he earns confirms he does. Kramer smiles as Jake leaves.

He doesn't feel tired any more.


	3. Tuesday part two

It's late when Jake comes back.

Kramer had almost thought he wasn't even going to turn up. But he did and it's one less disappointment in his life. Jake's all smiles as per usual and he saunters up to the counter and leans on it, completely ignoring the one whole customer Kramer is serving.

"I came back." he says.

"I can see that."

"Like you asked."

"Yes I did."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Are we going on that date?"

Kramer scoffed. Jake actual thought they were going on a date. _Oh Fuck. Kramer_ actual thought they were going on a date. Kramer felt clumsy as he shakily handed the annoyed customer their coffee. Once they had left Jake hopped up on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere."

"Why not?"

"Because you're..."

"I'm what?"

"A kid."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I'm probably as old as your dad."

Jake barked a laugh. "My dad is way older than you. Besides-" he leaned closer. "I'm not into my dad."

Kramer pushed him away. "Good. That would be weird. And illegal."

"Are you playing hard to get?" Jake smirked.

"No. I just don't want to date."

"Oh, let me guess. Some girl left you in the middle of the night after sex and you've been scarred ever since." Jake laughed.

"No."

"No" Jake mimicked his voice tone. "C'mon man, just take me out."

"You're forward."

"Yes I am."

"I wouldn't even know where to take you on a date."

"So you've considered it?" Jake beamed.

"Maybe."

"That's a start!"

Kramer sighed. "Fine. But not today."

"Why not? I came back to fucking Starbucks for you."

"Tomorrow. My shift ends early and that means I'll have more time to prepare."

Jake's face lit up and Kramer felt butterflies in his stomach about seeing the boy's brown eyes more clearly.

"That's great! I've never been on a date so this'll be cool."

"You've never been on a date?" Kramer narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, like you said, I'm just a kid."

"This is... weird."

"C'mon I bet you haven't been on a date either."

Kramer shrugged but his cheeks turned the lightest shade of red. Jake half smiled upon seeing this.

"So we're both newbies!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Now go home before I change my mind."

Jake pouted. "How 'bout a free coffee for your date?"

"...One."


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday rolls around and Jake hasn't been more nervous in his entire life.

He's never been one for dates, he mostly has watched Morgan fuss over what she was wearing and what way she would wear her hair when she was going on dates with Boyd, so he's a little inexperienced. But this is the guy from the coffee shop, the guy that makes his school mornings a little brighter, the guy whose name may be scrawled over his maths jotter.

It's embarrassing, had his mother or father found said jotter, they'd bombard him with millions upon millions of questions that, quite frankly, he doesn't have enough energy to answer.

But, to get back on track, he's super nervous and has showered at least five times since coming home from school and he's super clean but also super sore from all the scrubbing. He doesn't even know what to wear – _I'm as bad as Morgan,_ he thinks.

Jake seriously doesn't know, what do you wear on your very first date with a very hot older guy who makes him feel light and like butterflies have took flight in his stomach? Answer? He doesn't know. So he opts for something too casual – sweats and a t-shirt – because part of him knows Kramer isn't going to turn up, so he decides he won't get dressed up to be disappointed. It also dissuades his parents from asking where he's going, or his dad since his mum is still at the hospital stressing over operating on the president.

He follows Kramer's crudely written instructions via text message to some building that looks way too fancy and Jake feels super under dressed and Kramer appears around the corner and -

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_

"Hey!" Jake almost yells the word and Kramer half frowns.

"Did you just finish PE or something?" he asks, despite knowing fine well it's almost 7pm.

"Uh... I didn't think you'd show." Jake admits.

Annoyance flickers behind Kramer's eyes but he plays it off with a warm smile. "Well, I did."

"Good. So are we... going in there?" Jake slowly points to the building.

Kramer laughs and it sends tingles shooting down Jake's spine. "Like I could afford that place."

"Yeah," Jake says. "You work at Starbucks."

Kramer laughs again. "Because I have home problems."

Jake sees the regret in Kramer's eyes the minute the sentence leaves his mouth but he doesn't judge him because he too has his own problems. He smiles, not a smirk or flirty grin or anything, a warm, genuine smile that instantly makes Kramer calm. "So do I."

"Two peas in a pod." Kramer says hurriedly.

"Two peas that are dating." Jake grins.

"Not dating just... on a date." Kramer corrects him.

"Let's face it, we're dating." Jake comments.

"Not yet. I could decide to leave right now." Kramer shrugs.

Jake laughs because he knows Kramer won't. "So... where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere." Kramer says.

Jake gives a curt laugh. "Sure, where?"

"Nowhere. I don't have the money to afford a proper date so..." Kramer shrugs.

Jake laughs – he's never laughed this much in his life before. "So what, we're gonna walk around for an hour or something?"

Kramer shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Jake smiles that dumb genuine smile again. "I'd like that."

And he's not lying. It's awkward at first, as they trudge along the pavement, walking as far apart as possible until they unconsciously drift closer until their hands are brushing each other and, using his own initiative, Jake grasps Kramer's hand. Kramer's hand is rough, calloused from doing whatever it was he did before he ended up serving lattes to girls in high waisted shorts and men who's pants say hi to the back of their knees everyday.

It's not cute but the way Kramer's thumb strokes the skin of his hand has Jake going crazy.


End file.
